Club 27/Walkthrough
Getting a disguise Recording Crew: As you start the mission at the riverside, run past the reception and straight to the rooms. Drop a fire extinguisher near Room 207, shoot it and blow open the door. Run inside and grab the recording crew disguise in the bathroom. Hotel Staff: As you start the mission at the riverside, check into the hotel and follow the staff member to your room. Call room service. When the staff arrive, close the door behind them. As the male staff member sees to the toilet/bed/minibar, subdue the female staff member. Run to the bathroom/bedroom and knock the male staff member out. Drag the female staff member into one of the rooms and take the male's disguise. Bugman: With the hotel staff disguise, walk into the 1st story basement area, where an exterminator and a fellow staff member would be conversing about gas. When they walk into the ventilation room, distract one of them and quickly knock them both out with a blunt weapon of your choice. Get the bugman disguise. Jordan Cross Are Friends Electric: Related Challenges: Thunder Kiss 65', Look Ma, No Head. As soon as you get the recording crew's disguise, run to the bedroom and grab the Branson MD2 Microphone. You may bump the sleeping crew member, but he'll shrug it off and walk away. Run to the recording studio and wait for a chance to talk to producer Wes Liston, who will instruct you to replace the microphone in the recording booth. Crank up the voltage and mix up a beat for Jordan to jam to. When Jordan starts singing, he'll be primed to enter Club 27. Alternatively, shoot him in the head while he is in the recording booth. Intervention: Related Challenges: Hide and Don't Seek, Fade to Black. As a recording crew member, enter the upper floors. There is a bitch to smack, a safe to crack and a target to whack. Poison Dexy Barat's drink with rat poison when no one is looking. When she enters a bathroom, subdue her and hide her body. Take the safe combination and crack the safe in her room. Enter Cross's room and play it on his laptop. Sit on the chair as J-Dog casually strolls over to his laptop and wonders what the heck happened. Shoot him and hide him in the closet. It's My Party: '' Related Challenges: Icing on the Cake, Have your Cake.'' Decked up in a chef disguise, get into the kitchen and blend in as Chef Bernard argues with a conscious Dexy Barat over Jordan Cross's cake topper. Bernard will eventually decide against delivering the cake topper. So once his back is turned, grab the cake topper and run to the party, which is on the second floor. Place the cake topper on the cake and you officially saved the birthday. (party popper noise) Anyway, Jordan will eventually show up but then get mad his daddy was the one who bought the cake and chase his friends away, leaving him to akwardly nibble on his birthday cake. If you hung about, you could grab his head and thrust him into the dense forest of vegan confectionary. Nose and mouth trapped in the jungle of healthy eating, Jordan will suffocate and die. Alternatively, you could lethally poison his cake and he would collapse in front of his horrified bandmates. Man Machine: Related Challenges: The Replacement, You're So Fly. Back to wearing a recording crew disguise, you would meet a man named replacement drummer Abel De Silva, a man of enviable musicianship and fashion sense. Anyway, get the waiter's disguise and emetic poison his drink. Then subdue him and take his clothes, leaving his body in the freezer. Talk to Jordan and he'll send us to play the drums. We will murder it. Jordan would be so impressed, he would give us the honour of killing him! Well, he'll escort us to the roof, dismiss his guards and lean on the railing to chat about his future. We'll of course take this moment to throw him off the building. Bugman: Related Challenges: La Cucaracha, Oh Snap! After getting an exterminator's getup, we will talk to hotel manager Ms Mookjai and get permission to inspect the Jordan's suite. Run up to the studio and play a Mexican theme the keyboard. After doing so, run down and you should see Jordan, who would either be chilling with his friends or yelling at his lawyer very, very loudly. Run to the ventilation room and gas the whole atrium. When that is done, walk over to Jordan and snap his neck. Ken Morgan On The House: Related Challenges: Don't Forget to Flush and I Believe I can Fly. Now dressed as a hotel staff member, talk to Morgan and he will follow you up to the Queen suite. Be prepared as he will take more Closer Looks than Seth Myers. Blend in as a hotel staff member by cleaning the place but be sure to put off one or two before he orders you to clean them up. When he inspects the toilet, thrust his head into it and drown him. Wait for Otis to walk away first. Alternatively, after you satisfy Mr Morgan, he will wobble his way to the window for a sight. Push him off. Tik-Tuk: '' Related Challenges: Tuk-Tuk and Away!'' Dressed as a staff member, go to the back of the hotel and you would witness a gardener talking to his friend about the tuk-tuk he wants to sell to Morgan, which was unfortunately broken. Fix it for him. As he walks off to tell Mr Morgan, shoot or puncture the oil tank. After the gardener leaves, or the idiot will blow himself up. Anyway, the lawyer would show up and fiddle with the engine, setting off the fuel and blowing up the tuk-tuk in his face. Add propane flasks and fire extinguishers for better effects. The Smoking Gun Related Challenges: Burying the Hatchet. As a recording crew member, get to the shisha room, where a bunch of guys that about some letter to Ken Morgan. Knock out the letter boy and deliver the letter to reception. Morgan will notice the letter and go to the linen room. Go and hide there. As he calls Dexy, kill him with a fire axe. Jordan Cross Way Related Challenges: Opps I Did it Again. Let's end this off properly. As I mentioned earlier, you may see Jordan yelling at Morgan when you get back home. This may not always happen, so get a hotel staff disguise, let the two bump into each other and get some popcorn. Morgan, legal wizard, brings Jordan to the Queen suite, dismisses Otis and taunts him in front of a giant window. You can guess what happened next. Since you haven't killed Jordan properly yet, you can push him over with his lawyer and run off. Deleting the Evidence. In Jordan's wing, there should be a security room somewhere. When you find it, blow it open with a fire extinguisher (because I ain't got time to find stupid ass keycards). Shoot the evidence once everything comes down and run. Escaping. Run to the boat at the entrance and beat it! Category:Walkthroughs